La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by bleugus
Summary: Dumbledore punis la jalousie de Severus en créant de nouveaux binômes pour le cours de potion et en leurs donnant un travail supplémentaire à faire par deux. HP/DM RW/BZ HG/TN NL/SS
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis permis de continuer la fiction que j'avais commencée avec Manfred-von-lys. Je la republie en modifiant un peu la fiction.

Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki

**1** .**La jalousie est un vilain défaut**

Snape regarda encore une fois le sablier indiquant les points de chaque maison. Ce qu'il voyait le mettait dans une rage folle : les Gryffondors battaient sa maison de plusieurs points !

« Je me réjouis de voir que ma maison est en tête de la vôtre, Severus » lança le Professeur McGonagall tout en mettant ses mains derrière le dos.

L'homme grogna, il ne savait plus ce qu'il détestait le plus, voir les Gryffondors gagner ou entendre cette vielle chouette se vanter de ses si merveilleux élèves.

« Je ne m'étonne même plus de voir mes dortoirs recevoir la coupe des maisons chaque année. Depuis la fin de la guerre, mes protégés sont plus studieux et motivés. Vous ai-je dit que ce matin à peine, Mademoiselle Granger a fait gagner 15 points à ma maison au cours d'histoire de la magie, Monsieur Londubat 10 points au cours de botanique, Monsieur Potter 15 points au cours de défense contre les force du mal ? Et n'oublions pas Monsieur Weasley qui a gagné 10 points pour avoir secouru un des petits de la chatte de Monsieur Rusard qui était coincé dans un arbre. Ce qui fait un total, si je ne trompe pas, de 50 points et tout ça avant qu'il soit midi. »

Le directeur des serpentards était fou de rage. Cette chouette avait raison si cela continuait ainsi, sa maison allait encore perdre.

« J'ai encore un cours à donner, Minerva, siffla le brun tout en tournant le dos au Professeur McGonagall. »

Celle-ci sourit, tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, elle se dit que Severus était vraiment mauvais perdant.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Dans un des couloirs.**

« - C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Harry à Ron tout en fixant la boule de poils que celui-ci tenait dans sa main.

- Cette... chose... est un des chatons de Miss Teigne, raconta Ron d'une voix résignée. Depuis que je l'ai secouru dans cet arbre, cette bestiole n'a pas voulu me lâcher… Pour me… récompenser… de l'avoir sauvée, Rusard me l'a donnée… »

Harry avait essayé, il le jure devant Merlin, mais dès qu'il vit le visage résigné de son meilleur ami, il ne put se retenir : il éclata de rire. Et fut suivit de près par Neville et Hermione qui se trouvaient avec eux.

« - Dire que tu supportes à peine mon chat, lâcha entre deux rires Hermione tout en tenant l'épaule de Neville.

- Mais arrêtez de rire, bouda le roux tout en regardant ce chaton, ce n'est pas drôle !»

Si toutefois on pouvait appeler cette chose un chaton. Un bébé chat était en principe une boule de poils toute mignonne qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser et d'aimer. Alors pourquoi son nouveau chaton ne ressemblait pas à cela ? Son pelage était un mélange de brun, gris et de noirs prononcé… on avait vraiment l'impression que ce chaton s'était roulé dans la boue et qu'il en était sale...

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé dans notre chambre ? demanda le brun maladroit tout en caressant le chaton qui le mordit toute de suite. Aïe ! »

Neville regarda son pouce : le chat l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

« -Désolé, ça va ? Rusard m'avait bien précisé que cette bestiole ne supporte pas que l'on le touche. Sinon il mord, s'excusa le roux.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet, se vexa le blessé en tenant son doigt.

- Mais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé dans ta chambre ? reprit Hermione tout en mettant un mouchoir sur la main de Neville.

- J'ai essayé mais cette chose m'a suivi dès que je l'y ai déposée, expliqua Weasley tout en regardant son chaton. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il est sorti de notre chambre et m'a suivi. »

Hermione observa le chaton sans le toucher.

« J'ai fini d'inspecter ton chat. Je te dirai de quelle race il est quand je l'aurai déterminée, dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe où se déroulait le cours de potion avec son « charmant » enseignant.

- Pourquoi ne pas poser la question directement à Rusard ? demanda Neville tout en observant le sang couler de son doigt et imprégner le mouchoir.

- Chut ! murmurèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Depuis la fin de la guerre, le fait de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque pour résoudre des mystères lui manque, que ce soit pourquoi on nomme un bézoard un bézoard ou bien quelle est la race de ce chaton, expliqua en murmurant le« balafré » quand la brune fût un peu éloignée. Elle s'ennuie et donc s'occupe comme elle peut.

- On ne cherche plus à la comprendre, lâcha Ron. C'est une fille. Le jour où on comprendra les filles… ça sera la fin du monde. »

Les deux autres griffons rirent de bon cœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Serpentards firent leur apparition. En tête se trouvait comme toujours, le prince des verts, Draco Malefoy, celui-ci était en réalité un membre de l'Ordre des Phœnix comme son père et sa défunte mère étaient. Harry fut surpris que la famille Malefoy fasse partie des membres actifs de l'Ordre des Phœnix depuis sa création. Ils étaient les premiers membres de l'Ordre.

À sa droite, se trouvait Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco. Au début, la famille du métisse refusait de choisir son camp ; mais lorsque Voldemort tua sa mère devant ses yeux, Blaise devint membre de l'Ordre des Phœnix.

A gauche du premier vert cité, se trouvait Théodore Nott. Tout comme les Malefoy, les Nott étaient membres de l'Ordre des Phœnix, et ce grâce à l'amitié qui liait les deux familles depuis toujours.

Harry secoua la tête. Il remercia Merlin que les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Nott et lui soient dans le même camp, s'il avait dû les affronter avant Voldemort, il n'était pas sûr de sa victoire.

« - Ça va, Harry ? demanda Ron tout en installant son chaton sur son épaule.

- Oui, dit-il tout en regardant le trio vert s'installait au fond de la salle de classe.

- Soit gentil, fit le roux tout en essayant de cacher le chat. »

Il ne fallait pas que le Professeur Snape voit la bestiole sinon il allait encore leur enlever des points et si ça arrivait, Hermione allait bouder et leur faire la morale.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le l'enseignant fit son apparition. Étant donné le regard haineux qu'il lançait dans la direction des Gryffondors, ces derniers sentirent qu'ils allaient souffrir.

« Vous faites comme moi, chuchota Hermione tout en fixant à tour de rôle Harry, Ron et surtout Neville.

- Mademoiselle Granger, 5 points en moins pour avoir parlé sans autorisation » lâcha Severus tout en souriant.

Il allait vite faire perdre tous les points gagnés de cette journée de ces rouges. Et ce, en une seule leçon.

« - Je vais faire des groupes de trois personnes, expliqua Severus tout en fixant avec joie le trio d'or version masculine. Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini et Nott, prenez les places de Potter, Londubat et de Weasley. Et vous, dit-il en fixant les trois susnommés avec un mélange de haine et mépris. Vous prenez leur place. Et vous allez faire équipe.

- Mais mon…tenta d'objecter Hermione.

- Un problème, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Devant le regard froid du Professeur Snape, Hermione renonça. Elle avait vite compris le plan du professeur. Il mettait ses pires élèves en potions ensemble… Elle pouvait aisément imaginer le résultat. Les rouges et ors allaient perdre beaucoup de points aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. La brune commença à faire des calculs pour voir où et quand ils pourraient en rattraper, suite au désastre qui allait venir.

Quelques instants plus tard, les groupes s'étaient formés et par un hasard fort peu hasardeux, Neville, Harry et Ron se trouvèrent seuls au fond de la classe, à l'écart des autres élèves. Le professeur savait à l'avance la catastrophe qui découlerait de sa décision.

Lorsque Ron et Harry virent la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, ils fabriquaient du polynectare ce cours-ci.

« - Merci Merlin et surtout, merci Hermione, firent en même temps le roux et le brun.

- On est dans la merde, gémit Neville tout en posant sa tête sur la table.

- Mais non, firent Ron et Harry en souriant devant un Neville incrédule.

- Laisse-nous faire, lâcha Harry tout en installant les ingrédients. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale : ces stupides Gryffondors arrivaient à faire cette potion sans aucune hésitation ! Leur potion avait même la bonne couleur. Il était maudit ! S'il ne pouvait même plus enlever des points aux rouges que lui restait-il ?!

Harry et Ron jubilaient. Ils allaient réussir cette potion et dans la foulé, faire enrager le Professeur Snape. C'était une belle journée pour nos héros. Ils avaient demandé gentiment au dernier membre de leur groupe de ne pas s'approcher du chaudron. Neuville ne s'offusqua pas. Lui-même s'il avait le choix, ne se serait jamais approché d'un chaudron.

Le maître des potions observa intensivement le trio. Soudain, il sourit : il avait trouvé un moyen de mener son plan à exécution !

« Monsieur Londubat, fit Severus tout en souriant froidement, tous les étudiants doivent participer. Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu participer à la réalisation de la potion. »

Neville frissonna. Le Professeur Snape voulait qu'il s'approche de ce chaudron ! Le griffon hocha la tête tout en prenant la cuillère en bois des mains de Ron.

« Ça va aller, l'encouragea Weasley tout en se penchant vers Neville. Mélange la potion doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Neville le remercia et commença à mélanger la potion. Mais ni lui, ni Ron ne virent des poils du chaton tomber dans le chaudron. Tout en se concentrant sur ses mouvements, Londubat ne vit non plus un goûte de son sang couler sur l'ustensile et tomber dans la potion.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la potion commença à bouillir et changea de couleur, passant du noir au rouge.

« Euh... Monsieur... firent Harry, Ron et Neville tout en reculant. »

Severus sourit intérieurement. Il allait enfin enlever des points aux Gryffondors.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire une simple potion sans provoquer un désastre, cria de mauvaise foi le professeur Snape tout en sortant sa baguette. »

A peine Hermione eu vu la fumée qui sortait du chaudron qu'elle se colla contre le mur opposé au chaudron du trio et jeta un sort de protection. Lorsqu'elle observa la classe, elle remarqua que seulement Malefoy, Zabini et Nott avaient fait comme elle.

Severus traversait la salle de classe à grandes enjambées mais avant d'avoir atteint le chaudron, il dû se jeter un sort de protection face à l'explosion de ce dernier. Cela engendra la création d'un gaz nauséabond. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le Professeur Snape put constater que les seuls élèves encore debout étaient le trio d'or avec Neville ainsi que le trio des verts.

« - Nott, Granger, ordonna l'enseignant tout leur donnant deux fioles : une contenant un peu de gaz et l'autre un échantillon de la désastreuse potion. Allez prévenir le directeur et l'infirmière.

- Oui, Monsieur, dirent en même temps Hermione et Théodore tout en courant vers la sortie.

- Quand à vous, siffla le Snape en direction des trois griffons, allez vérifier si vous n'avez pas tué vos camardes. »

Harry, Ron et Neville pâlirent à cette pensée. Ils se précipitèrent pour vérifier le pouls des élèves inconscients. Ils furent soulagée de constater que ceux-ci était encore en vie. Le trio masculin en sourit de soulagement.

« Si j'étais vous, fit Severus tout en les foudroyant du regard, je ne sourirais pas. Trois mois de retenu et je vous enlève 50 points chacun pour avoir mis des vies en danger. Maintenant aidez-moi à déplacer vos camarades jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Draco et Blaise allèrent ramasser leurs affaires : cette affaire ne les concernait pas.

« Vous aussi, Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini, lança le Professeur Snape. J'ajouterais 50 points à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir pris l'initiative d'aider des étudiants mit en danger par Gryffondor. »

Draco et Blaise sourirent. Ils avaient compris le plan du directeur de Serpentard : faire perdre le plus de points aux rouges.

Alors? Cela vous inspire? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci poure vos reviews ^^^^**

**Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione et Nott courraient en direction de l'infirmerie en tenant précieusement les fioles. Ils y parvinrent rapidement et prévinrent Mme Pomfresh. Puis, d'un pas plus lent, se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

« -Encore un coup d'éclat de la part des Gryffondors, ne put s'empêcher de railler le châtain.

-Oh ça va hein, répondit Hermoine, si Snape n'avait pas changé les élèves de place pour nous enlever INJUSTEMENTdes points, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce à quoi tu fais référence, ajouta Théo, un sourire hautain sur le bord des lèvres. »

Du coin de l'œil il observa Hermione, elle haletait, sa chemise était ouverte au col, ses joues rosie par la course et la colère. Il rougit à son tour avant de détourner rapidement la tête. Depuis la guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, elle était devenue attirante, trop attirante même. Elle recevait sans cesse des lettres et des cadeaux d'admirateurs. Ce qui faisait enrager le serpentard à chaque fois : c'est qu'en plus, elle semblait ravie.

Hermione se dit qu'elle avait dû avoir des séquelles de l'explosion puisqu'elle aurait juré avoir vu Nott rougir. Elle se secoua la tête et accéléra le pas.

« Dépêche-toi ! Plus vite on aura prévenu Dumbledore, plus vite pourrait aller voir si les autres n'ont rien. »

Théo soupira. Décidément les Gryffondors étaient vraiment trop curieux.

Il lui emboîta le pas.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dans la classe de potion, enfin ce qui en restait... Il n'y avait plus qu'un élève allongé sur le sol; les autres ayant déjà été emmenés par Draco, Blaise, Harry et Ron.

«Je dois avouer Monsieur Londubat, lança le Professeur Snape, que vous m'impressionnez. Réussir à faire exploser une potion on va dire, réussite, rien qu'en la remuant… Vraiment vous êtes fort! »

Neville se demandait s'il devait prendre ça pour un compliment ou une remarque désagréable. Puis il se rappela qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape et que les compliments n'étaient pas possibles. Il se mit alors à imaginer un maître des potions gentil qui le complimenterait avec une voie mièvre. Non, ça n'existait pas!

Severus remarqua la blessure au doigt de Neville

«Vous vous êtes blessé Londubat? »

Neville ne comprenant pas il désigna le sang qui coulait de son doigt

«Ah ça... C'est rien. Un chaton m'a mordu, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. »

Snape arqua un sourcil, il avait compris. Il soupira et alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau, qui avait heureusement survécu à l'explosion, puis s'approcha de Neville

«Tendez votre main, Londubat. »

Neville ne comprenait pas mais obéit, Severus essuya le sang avec un mouchoir et lui mit un pansement.

«Lorsque vous faites une potion, vous devez vous assurez qu'aucun ingrédient indésirable ne vienne perturber votre préparation ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a explosée. Vous devriez faire plus attention, Londubat, rajouta le professeur tout en regardant Neville dans les yeux. »

Le brun, repensant à un Snape gentil, rougit et détourna la tête.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il, je vais emmener le dernier à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais remettre de l'ordre dans cette salle. »

Aussitôt que Neville eut quitté la classe avec le dernier blessé, Severus lança les sorts adéquats afin de tout remettre en place.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et Zabini sortaient de l'infirmerie, ils venaient d'y déposer leurs camarades. Maintenant, ils prenaient une pause, appuyés contre un mur dans un silence religieux, quand Blaise pris la parole.

« -Ah ! Londubat c'est vraiment un cas ! Dire qu'il a failli tous nous tuer ! rigola Zabini.

-Ta gueule Zabini ! répondit Ron. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Snape! S'il n'avait pas fait sa crise existentielle pour trouver une autre façon de nous torturer, on n'en serait pas là!

-Surtout que ça n'avait pour but que de nous enlever des points, remarqua Harry. Dès qu'il est entré dans la salle, il n'avait que ça en tête.

-N'importe quoi Potter, railla Blaise.

-Bah c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Neville de participer à l'élaboration de la potion alors qu'elle était déjà finie, non?

-C'est peut-être écris dans le règlement, non? rétorqua Zabini.

-Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui a fait exploser notre chaudron! lança Ron d'un air résigné. »

Harry et Blaise haussèrent un sourcil, Snape intervenir? Non, ce n'était pas son genre... Draco n'avait pas participé à la conversation, il était resté silencieux, les bras croisés, fixant le mur en face de lui. Et Harry trouvait cela bizarre.

Avant, il était le premier à se moquer de ce genre d'accident... Peut-être jubilait-il intérieurement que les Gryffondors aient perdus autant de points? Ou alors était-il juste content d'avoir échappé à l'explosion? Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Hermione et Théo. Suivis de près par Neville qui portait un élève de Serpentard.

Le directeur se précipita à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, sans jeter un regard aux étudiants qui attendait devant. Neville le suivit, Hermione rejoignit ses amis et Théo rejoignit les deux siens, ils commencèrent à partir en direction de leur salle commune.

«Vous allez où comme ça? demanda Harry »

Draco, qui était devant, répondit sans se retourner :

« -Personne n'est mort, Potter. C'est une perte de temps d'attendre devant la porte. Et puis, nous ne sommes en rien responsables de cet incident, nous. Cela ne nous concerne pas. De toute façon, le cours de potion est annulé, non? ajouta-t-il d'un ton las.

-Laisse tomber Harry, les Serpentards sont sans cœur, ils s'en contre-fichent de leurs camarades de maison. »

Les verts ne répondirent rien, mais Draco tiqua à l'expression « sans cœur ». Oui le blond avait bien changé pensa Harry.

Neville ressorti de l'infirmerie :

«Dumbledore a dit de rentrer dans nos dortoirs. Il nous fera appeler plus tard pour demander une explication. »

Les quatre Gryffondors partirent donc en direction de leur salle commune.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Le soir dans le bureau de Dumbledore : les quatre Gryffondors étaient présents ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape et les trois Serpentards. Le vieux directeur avait tenu à ce qu'ils viennent, pour avoir des témoignages« objectifs » de ce qui s'était passé.

Après avoir entendu leur récit, à tour de rôle, et notamment la petite scène entre McGonagall et Snape, le directeur prit la parole.

«Il est évident, mon cher Severus, que tout ceci avait été orchestré par vos soins, n'est-ce pas ? Même si, je suppose, et j'espère, que vous n'aviez pas prévu l'explosion. »

On pouvait sentir le reproche dans la voix du directeur.

« -Non en effet, Monsieur le Directeur, je n'avais pas prévu cela, avoua le sombre professeur Snape.

-Vous comprendrez, mon ami, que je ne peux laisser cela impunis, je vais devoir sévir. »

Severus tressaillit, lorsqu'il s'agissait de punition, le vieux fou se montrait très imaginatif, comme par exemple, envoyer des élèves dans le Far West...

Dumbledore prit bien le temps d'observer les personnes devant lui, les quatre Gryffondors semblait heureux que quelqu'un reconnaisse que c'était de la faute de Snape et qu'il allait être punis, McGonagall semblait jubiler également. Les trois Serpentards, eux, s'impatientaient, ce n'était pas leurs affaires et ils voulaient être tranquille. Le professeur de potions, lui, ne bougeait plus et attendait le verdict en fixant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, une tâche sur les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Le vieux directeur eut une idée. Il soupira, car ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Pas du tout.

«Même s'il ne vous reste que sept élèves, les cours doivent bien entendu continuer. Vous allez donc faire des binômes en mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

A ces mots, tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Une association entre vert et rouge? Harry pensa que Dumbledore avait envie de jouer avec le feu.

Le directeur continua :

«Ainsi, il vous sera impossible d'enlever, injustement, des points aux Gryffondors, sans en faire perdre également aux Serpentards. De plus, cela sera un bon moyen de faire progresser leur niveau. Donc voyons... »

Il prit soin de les observer à tour de rôle.

« Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy. »

Ron rigola et Harry fit une grimace. Draco, lui, soupira.

«Mr Weasley avec Mr Zabini. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire et Ron bouda.

«Et enfin, Miss Granger avec Mr Nott! »

Théo était content, il pourrait passer du temps avec Hermione.

« -Et moi? fit Neville d'une petite voix

-Ah ! Monsieur Londubat ! Un peu plus et je vous oubliais ! rigola le Directeur. Voyons... Ah mais bien sûr ! Je suis persuadé que votre cher professeur de potion sera honoré d'être votre binôme et de vous aider ! »

Severus qui avait gardé le silence voulu protester mais Dumbledore l'arrêta tout de suite

«Voyons mon cher ami, c'est une punition approprié, et puis au moins, vous serez certain que le chaudron n'explosera pas si vous restez en permanence à côté, non ? »

Snape n'en était pas si sûr mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Minerva se retenait de rire : elle imaginait tout à fait Severus se lancer à corps perdu sur le chaudron pour éviter une explosion à la dernière minute. Neville quant à lui, baissa la tête résigné, il détestait déjà les cours de potion, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

«Bien et pour rattraper les points perdus, vous allez me faire un devoir, je veux une potion ainsi qu'un parchemin, vous avez une semaine, déclara le directeur. »

Tous râlèrent.

«Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Il se fait tard ! »

Tous repartirent d'un air dépité, mais celui qui était le plus contrarié, c'était bien sûr notre cher professeur Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci poure vos reviews ^^^^**

**Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki**

**Chapitre 3**

Ron retourna encore une fois son armoire.

« Mais où est cette foutue boule de poils ? » pensa-t-il d'un air paniqué.

S'il ne le trouvait pas Rusard allait le tuer. Il lui avait bien précisé que s'il arrivait quelques choses aux chatons de sa chatte, il risquait gros. Très gros même. Il avait ri lorsque le concierge lui avait dit cela, il n'était même pas un sorcier, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire ? Le frapper avec son balai ? Mais son sourire avait disparu lorsque celui-ci lui avait murmuré que Poudlard comportait de bien nombreuses pièces, chambres et cachots, très difficile à trouver saufs pour quelqu'un comme lui, puis il avait disparu. Le ton qu'avait utilisé le concierge en disant cette dernière phrase donnait encore des sueurs froides au roux.

« Aller, petit, petit. Où te caches-tu ? Vient sale sac à puce ! s'impatienta Ron tout en regardant sous son lit puis dans le lit de ses amis. »

Mais quelle soirée de pourrie ! Entre les heures de potions qu'il devait passer avec Zabini et la perte de ce chat, cette soirée était à marquer comme la plus pourrie de sa vie. Juste après celle qu'il avait vécu lors de la dernière bataille.

« - Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?demanda Harry tout en s'essuyant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

- Non, c'est comme s'il avait disparu, gémit Ron tout en ouvrant sa malle. Il n'est nulle part. Rusard va me tuer...

- Regarde sur la carte de maraudeur, conseilla Harry tout en fouillant dans son armoire et lui tendit sa carte des maraudeurs. »

Ron sourit et il prit la baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il avec espoir. »

Il déplia la carte au milieu de la chambre pour rechercher son foutu chaton. Harry se pencha sur la carte.

« Quel est le nom de ton chaton ? »

Le roux releva la tête tout en se mordant les lèvres et en regardant d'un air désespéré. Il articula lentement.

« - Est ce que ''Boule de poils'' ou ''Chose'' sont des noms ?

- Non, souffla Harry tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Bonne chance mon vieux. »

Soudain Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre des garçons.

« -Qu'est ce vous faites ? demanda-t-elle tout en se penchant sur la carte. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Son chaton, lui expliqua Harry tout en pliant sa carte. Mais comme il ne lui a pas encore donné un nom, la carte ne le trouve pas. Méfait accompli, dit-il avant de la rangé dans son tiroir. »

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Weasley avec compassion.

« - Je suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver, le rassura-t-elle.

- Mais si je ne trouve pas la boule de poile, gémit Ron tout en passant ses mains sur ses cheveux. Je suis un homme mort : il connaît tous les recoins de Poudlard ! Il va me tuer puis cacher mon corps ! On ne reverra jamais mon corps ! Jamais ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione, dit lui que le concierge ne va pas le tuer et cacher son corps dans Poudlard. Il ne va pas risquer Azkaban que parce que tu as perdu ce chaton. »

Hermione réfléchit et dit d'un ton sérieux.

« En fait, s'il n'a pas de corps, il n'a pas de preuve… Rusard ne risque rien dans ce cas-là.»

Ron pâlit. Il avait survécu à la guerre et maintenant il allait mourir à cause d'un foutu chaton. De plus, un chaton affreusement moche. Hermione comme Harry se retenait pour ne pas rire, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur ami pâlir.

« - Je rigolais Ron, finit par dire la brune tout en s'empêchant de rire.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle vous ?! fit ce dernier tout en mettant sa cape noir. Je vais essayer de retrouver cette chose. Il ne doit pas être très loin. »

Ils regardèrent leur ami sortir du dortoir en claquant la porte.

« Foutu chat »grommelait le roux tout en regardant dans tous les recoins des couloirs qui le permettait de se rentre dans sa salle commune.

C'est la dernière fois, il se rappelait avoir vu son chaton.

« Petit ! Petit ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix colérique.

Si on lui fait dit un jour qu'il allait un jour se geler les miches pour rechercher un chaton. Il aurait ri de bon cœur. Mais là, il était loin de rire. Cette bestiole devait bien être quelque part, bon sang !

« Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dans ces couloirs ? fit Rusard qui venait de faire son apparaissons. »

Il était suivit de son affreuse chatte.

Ron sursauta et pâlit : il allait mourir plus tôt qu'il croyait.

« - En fait, je…je…, expliqua Ron tout en priant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

- Vous... ?

- Eh bien, je me promène avec le charmant chaton que vous m'avez donné, mentit le griffondor tout en souriant. Il doit tenir de sa charmante mère, ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de caresser la chatte mais celle-ci le mordit. Aïe !

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse toucher Miss Teigne, dit Rusard avec fierté.

- Comme moi avec mon chaton, siffla Ron tout en foudroyant du regard la chatte.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ?

- Le chaton de ma chatte.

- Ah lui ! Eh bien, Ron regarda autour de lui. Il a entendu un bruit vers… »

Il se trouvait dans le couloir lui donnait accès à la grande salle où il prenait ses repas et aussi à la tour d'astronomie. Vu que Rusard venait surement de la grande salle. Il sera qu'il avait perdu son chaton vu qu'il ne l'aura pas croisé. Il lui restait qu'une option…

« - ...la vers la tour d'astronomie. Et il a couru dans sa direction, mentit encore Ron, il ne tient pas en place. »

«_ Faites que je suis convaincant, _pria le rouquin tout en maudissant cette bête. »

« Il est bien comme sa mère, dit Rusard en prenant sa chatte dans ses bras et en la caressant doucement. »

Elle ronronna de plaisir dans les bras de son maître. Ron se força à sourire.

« Oui. Et justement, je vais essayer de le retrouver… de le rejoindre, je veux dire, se rattrapa Ron tout en saluant Rusard. »

A peine tourna-t-il le bout du couloir qu'il courut vers la tour d'astronomie. Espérant mettre plus de distance entre lui et Rusard. Il devait trouver son chaton.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la tour d'astronomie, il fut choqué de voir Zabini sur un des bords d'un des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomies.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, se dit-il tout en reprenant son souffle. »

Ron s'approcha lentement du serpent, tout en l'observant attentivement. Il avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Il était là, le jour où Blaize était venu demander l'aide du directeur. Il avait vu les larmes de rage couler sur ses joues tout en jurant sur la tombe de sa pauvre mère qu'il tuerait tous les mangemorts qui avaient souillé l'honneur de la famille Zabini et tout ça devant le griffon. C'était la première fois qu'il vit le serpentard craquer et s'écrouler. Il comprenait la rage de Blaise. À sa place, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose, et peut-être même bien pire… Il secoua la tête et refixa le serpentard. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Zabini était devenu plus distant et ne souriait plus même pas avec Malefoy.

Soudain il entendit un miaulement et se figea. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Son chaton... dans les bras du serpentard?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley, loin de ta salle commune ? demanda Zabini tout en continuant de regarder le ciel étoilé.

- Je…je cherche mon chaton, répondit l'interpellé tout en se plaçant à côté de l'autre.»

Blaise tourna sa tête vers le petit chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ce chaton appartenait donc à Weasley. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'était attaché à ce chaton mais bizarrement lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il s'était senti moins seul.

Blaise lui tendit le chaton.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ron avait vu de la triste sur le magnifique visage de Blaise. « _Magnifique ?_ » se dit-il tout en se giflant intérieurement. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour dire des trucs pareils.

Ron prit le chaton de mains de Blaise.

« Bonsoir, lâcha Ron tout en se tournant et se dirigeant vers la sortie sans attendre la réponse de Blaise »

Mais avant de descendre de la tour, il s'arrêta et fixa le chaton. Il pensa à Zabini. Il avait l'air bien plus serein lorsqu'il tenait le chaton. S'il le lui donnait, Blaise allait refuser. Il était un Serpentard, il le prendrait comme un geste de pitié.

« Tu as intérêt à lui rentre le sourire, murmura-t-il avant de crier en lâchant le chaton par terre. »

Le chaton, suite au cri de Ron, couru vers Blaise en miaulant qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise d'une voix froide et surtout intrigué. »

Weasley se tourna et se força d'afficher un visage colérique.

« - Il m'a mordu, siffla-t-il, tout en montrant la morsure que la chatte de Rusard lui avait faite. Dès le début, cette bête me déteste. Tu sais quoi ? Je te le donne. Toi, au moins, il ne te mord pas.

- Je refuse, répliqua Blaise d'une voix voulue ferme mais tenant fermement le chaton dans ses bras. »

A cette vue, Ron sourit intérieurement. Il avait vu juste, Zabini s'était attaché à se chaton. Ce qui l'étonnait. Comment pouvait-il s'attacher à une chose aussi moche ?

« Ok, souffla Ron. Je vais l'apporter chez le vétérinaire pour lui trouver un foyer, mais vu sa laideur, je ne crois pas qu'il en trouvera un. Le vétérinaire finira sûrement par…

-Sûrement par quoi ? demanda Blaise tout en collant le chaton contre lui ; il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

- Le tuer, finit par dire Ron tout en tendant les mains pour que le serpentard lui donne le chaton.

- Je ne te savais pas sans cœur, Weasley, lança Blaise tout en le foudroyant du regard Weasley.

- La guerre nous change, répondit simplement Ron tout en s'approchant de Zabini. »

Blaise fixa le pauvre chaton. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas trop beau…

« -Jeleprends, murmura le métisse tout en caressant le chaton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? J'ai pas entendu.

- Je le prends, articula Blaise tout en passant devant Ron. »

Le roux hocha la tête tout en coulant un petit sourire sur son visage. Finalement, ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise journée qu'il l'avait pensé.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Dans une des serres**

Neville jura pour la énième fois tout en finissant de rajouter de l'engrais sur ses plantes. Il devait faire équipe avec Severus. Il était son binôme.

« _Je suis maudit,_ se dit-il tout en posant le sac d'engrais. »

Il enleva ses gants et les mis derrière son jeans bleu. Il avait enlevé son t-shirt noir à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la serre.

Lorsqu'il se tourna. Il vit le professeur Chourave accompagnée…. du professeur Snape. Il était VRAIMENT maudit.

« - Je vous avais bien dit qu'il sera là, dit le professeur Chourave avec joie.

- C'est lui votre meilleur élève qui a fait pousser la fleur Amorasuria ? demanda Severus d'une voix voulue froide. »

« _Tiens ? Londubat fait du sport en dehors des cours_? se demanda Snape. »

« - Parfaitement. Monsieur Londubat. Pouvez-vous nous montrer l'Amorasuria ?

- Évidemment professeur, fit Neville tout en se tournant et se dirigeant vers le fond de sa serre.

- Neville a des doigts de fées, expliqua Chourave. Il peut faire pousser n'importe quelle plante. C'est un génie !

- S'il s'impliquait aux potions ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il s'implique aux soins des plantes, je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais exploser ses chaudrons, murmura Severus tout en détaillant le corps du jeune homme. »

« _Pour avoir un fessier si rebondit, il devait certainement s'exercer au squat_, pensa le professeur de potions. »

Neville avait bien entendu les propos du professeur Snape.

« C'est grâce à vous, professeur Chourave, que je suis aussi doué. Vous avez la patience et la pédagogie pour enseigner, certains ont un don pour transmettre leur savoir et les autres… devraient s'abstenir et changer de vocation. »

Le professeur Chourave rougit face à ce compliment sans comprendre que ces mots étaient destinés au professeur Snape. Lui par contre avait bien compris le sens caché des paroles de Neville. Il serra les poings. Comment ce morveux pouvait critiquer sa manière d'enseigner ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son étudiant était trop bête pour comprendre l'art subtil des potions. Severus n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire que Neville abordait. Il allait le remettre à sa place quand le professeur Chourave prit la parole.

« La voici, s'émerveilla-t-elle devant la plante que tenait le Gryffondor. »

Snape passa devant Neville sans le regarder, mâchoire crispée.

« - Est ce que vous allez bien professeur ? demanda Neville tout en tentant d'imaginer comment ses dents pouvaient être aussi serrées sans se briser.

- Je vais bien, lui répondit froidement Severus tout en le foudroyant du regard. Merci de vous en soucier. »

Neville le scruta avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Le professeur demeurait bouche bée intérieurement...

« _Comment se faisait-il que Londubat le regarde dans les yeux ?_ pensa Severus tout en continuant de fixer les yeux noisettes du Gryffondor. _En classe, il lève à peine les yeux de la table._ »

« Venez, mon ami, repris le professeur Chourave. Regarder cette merveille. »

Severus tourna la tête et observa la fleur Amorasuria. Elle était magnifique. Ses pétales étaient d'un noir charbon et ses cœurs, d'un rouge sang.

« -Magnifique, murmura Severus tout en effleurant des bouts des doigts les pétales.

- Merci, répondit Neville en lui souriant tout en regardant sa fleur à son tour. Cela m'a pris 6 mois pour arriver à ce résultat.

- Savez-vous que cette plante est…

- Utilisée pour la fertilité, dans les potions d'aphrodisiaque, continua Neville tout en continuant à admirer sa plante. »

Severus tourna la tête vers Neville tout en écarquillant les yeux. Comment Lonbubat pouvez savoir ça ? Lui qui était nul en potion. Neville tourna la tête et rougit. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du professeur Snape.

« - Le professeur Snape voulait savoir s'il était possible qu'il récupère quelques pétales pour une de ses potions, lâcha le professeur Chourave tout en se plaçant entre Severus et Neville pour observer à son tour cette merveilleuse plante. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait vous le demander vu que cette fleur est votre bébé.

- Je veux bien, répondit Neville mais l'amorasuria n'est pas encore à maturité. Il faudra attendre quelques jours pour récupérer des pétales.

- Bien, fit le professeur Chourave tout en se tournant vers Neville. Nous allons vous laisser. Le professeur Snape et moi devons-nous rendre à le serre trois. Je dois lui donner les plantes pour son prochain cours de potions.

- Bonne soirée, professeur, fit Neville tout en fixant le professeur Snape. J'espère que votre cours se passera mieux que celui d'hier, ajouta-t-il tout en lui faisant un petit sourire. »

Snape fit un pas vers Neville mais le professeur Chourave l'empêcha de massacrer son odieux élève en lui tirant le bras.

Neville sourit une fois que les endeignants aient quittés sa serre. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se venger d'une partie des humiliations qu'il avait reçu de la part du professeur Snape. Et une idée, germa dans sa tête et s'il rendait la vie de son professeur infernale lors de ces fameux cours. Le professeur n'oserait pas lui retirer des points vu ce que le directeur lui avait pointé sur son immaturité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour mon absence ^^. Voici la suite de ma fiction.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction.**

**Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki.**

Arrivé à son dortoir, Ron ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser à Blaise. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir vu si déprimé, et réfléchit à un moyen de l'aider. Se déshabillant sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient déjà, il enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Le plus important pour le moment, se dit-il, était de trouver pourquoi c'était le Serpentard qui avait récolté le chaton.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Le lendemain matin un deuxième année frappa à la porte du dortoir des septième années de chez les Serpentards d'une main tremblante. Le moindre craquement semblait prêt à le faire détaler. Il finit par sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Malfoy, en plus visiblement très énervé d'être dérangé de si bonne heure. Le deuxième année se pétrifia devant lui comme il aurait été devant Voldemort lui-même.

« - Eh bien, quoi? S'impatienta Draco »

Le jeune garçon se reprit :

« - Euh, quelqu'un demande le Seigneur Nott.

-A cette heure-ci? Avant le petit déjeuner? »

Le deuxième année répondit en hochant la tête.

« - Hey, Théo, t'as entendu? hurla Draco. »

Un grognement digne de Touffu lui répondit.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Théodore Nott n'aimait pas c'était bien d'être réveillé le samedi matin. Le dimanche pouvait encore passer, mais le samedi restait le premier jour de la semaine pendant lequel il pouvait trainer au lit… Malgré tout, il se leva péniblement, s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa salle commune en compagnie du pauvre deuxième année avec pour intention de punir le fou qui avait osé le réveiller avant une heure décente pour un samedi matin, c'est à dire avant onze heures. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte de la salle commune quand Théo, mieux réveillé, se pencha finalement vers son guide.

« Au fait, tu as oublié de me dire qui m'a demandé. »

Le jeune garçon se mit à trembler mais répondit tout de même :

« - Elle m'a demandé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire même menacer, de ne rien dire à ce sujet...

- Elle? »

Théo s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qui l'attendait devant la porte. Profitant de ce moment de répit, le deuxième année s'échappa et se promit de plus jamais se lever si tôt. Nott s'appuya contre la porte et croisa ses bras, parce qu'il était encore fatigué et que ses jambes ne le portaient pas encore... (Certainement pas pour avoir l'air cool et décontracté !) Avant d'interroger la jeune fille devant lui.

« - Tiens, Granger… Que me vaut le, hum… « plaisir », de venir me déranger aux aurores ?

- Il est neuf heures trente...lui répondit-elle d'un ton las.

- C'est bien ce que je disais... Alors ? J'attends.

- Y aurait-il une chance, par hasard, que tu te souviennes de la potion que nous avons à faire pour vendredi prochain? Celle que nous devons malheureusement faire ensemble, elle murmura la dernière phrase.

-Peut-être, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je veux qu'on la commence dès maintenant, lui annonça-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre à la bibliothèque. Il n'y a jamais personne le samedi matin de toute façon, tu n'auras donc pas besoin de t'inquiéter que quelqu'un te voie avec moi, ajouta elle plus doucement en regardant le sol. »

_Elle est folle ou quoi?_ Pensa Théo. _Commencer ses devoirs si tôt, un samedi matin en plus, quelle drôle d'idée ! Quoique, attend voir… A la bibliothèque, tous les deux, seuls… C'est un rencard, et elle est trop timide pour me le demander directement ! Oui, c'est bien ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y faire d'autre ! Ha ha, ma chance, enfin!_

Théo lui répondit d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Je suppose que tu as l'intention de rester là, à me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, non? »

Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire, un de ceux qui auraient pu faire vaciller Théo s'il n'était pas déjà appuyé contre le pan de la porte.

« - Exactement, tu commences à bien me connaitre, finalement !

-Bien. Je vais chercher mes affaires… Vas-y, je te rejoindrai là-bas. Promis !

Ne lui faisant pas confiance, la jeune Gryffondor lui agrippa le poignet et le traîna derrière elle.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai comme d'habitude pensé à tout. Suis-moi !

Théo resta silencieux et se laissa mener docilement. Il avait enfin un contact physique avec Hermione, il n'allait pas gâcher sa chance !

Ils atteignirent la bibliothèque, hélas bien trop tôt pour lui. La jeune fille, cependant, n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, et le traina au travers des rayonnages jusqu'au rayon consacré aux manuels de potions. Enfin elle le lâcha et s'installa à une table, suivie par Théo qui s'essaya en face d'elle. Ils commencèrent à voix basse à discuter de la potion qu'ils allaient choisir pour la semaine d'après.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Après son petit déjeuner, Draco alla s'asseoir sous un arbre un peu à l'écart près du lac. Il observa la surface de l'eau malmenée par une légère brise. Laissant divaguer ses pensées, il se remémora la scène qui venait de se dérouler :

Harry, était dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et finissait tout juste son repas quand soudain, une bande de trois filles en pleine crise d'hormones s'agglutinèrent tout contre lui.

« Oh, ça va, on voulait juste savoir si c'était vrai que tu étais gay… Il paraitrait que tu t'es pas mal rapproché de Malfoy, alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste entre vous deux, lui répondirent-elles lorsqu'il les chassa en rouspétant. »

Quelle rumeur y avait-il encore autour de lui ? Toute la salle l'entendit leur crier :

« -Mais non, il n'y a rien de la sorte entre Malfoy et moi ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

-Pourtant on dit que tu fais équipe avec lui pour le cours de potion….

-Et alors? Ça ne veut rien dire, en plus ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai choisi ! J'aurais largement préféré être un des blessés que de faire équipe avec lui, si tu veux tout savoir ! finit-il par hurler, exaspéré par ces idiotes. »

La troupe de filles s'en alla enfin en le regardant pourtant toujours d'un air suspicieux. Décidant de les ignorer, Harry retourna à la tarte aux myrtilles qu'il était en train de finir avant qu'on ne l'eût interrompu et ne remarqua ainsi pas Drago qui s'échappa discrètement de la grande salle en direction du lac…

Ce fut une voix très douce, que le blond reconnut tout de suite, qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« -Malfoy »

L'interpellé tourna un instant la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de retourner son regard vers le lac. Il entendit Harry s'asseoir en silence à côté de lui, et ils regardèrent tous deux la surface de l'eau. Finalement, la voix d'Harry brisa en première le silence :

« Je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. Je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais simplement éviter qu'il y ait encore de nouvelles rumeurs sur moi... »

Sa tête resta tournée vers Draco qui lui, continuait à fixer l'eau. Il reprit :

« -A dire vrai, je suis au contraire plutôt ravi de faire cette potion avec toi. Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas me planter, finit-il dans un petit rire.

-Si c'est juste pour ça... Ravi de savoir que je sers à quelque chose, lui répondit enfin Draco d'un ton morose alors qu'il se levait, puis lentement, il abandonna Harry et regagna le château. »

Étonné par la réponse étrange de Draco, Harry regarda de loin la silhouette du blond s'éloigner.

_« Malfoy est vraiment devenu bizarre... »_ conclut-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour mon absence ^^. Voici la suite de ma fiction.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction.**

**Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki.**

Ron avançait à pas feutrés dans le couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque tout en regardant prudemment autour de lui. Il s'agissait de ne pas tomber sur Rusard et son horrible chatte sinon cela eut été la fin pour lui… Il fallait à tout prix, et surtout très vite, qu'il trouve une excuse pour justifier le changement de propriétaire du chaton !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se descendre un escalier, il entra soudainement en collision avec quelqu'un.

« Euh, pardon, je suis déso- »

Commença-t-il avant de reconnaitre que la personne qu'il venait de percuter n'était nulle autre que Zabini, avec en prime le chaton dans ses bras. À cette vue, il sourit bêtement.

« Quoi encore, Weasley ? C'est pas vrai, tu es toujours sur mon chemin, l'accusa Blaise en inspectant son chaton. Tu as failli le blesser, en plus ! Cela ne t'a pas suffi d'avoir essayé de me l'enlever ?! ».

Gêné, Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre :

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te rentrer dedans… Je m'excuse. »

Le Serpentard se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial en guise de réponse avant de reprendre son chemin. Sursautant, Ron lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop loin.

« - Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui répondit Blaise. »

Puis le serpentard dégagea son bras, mais tout deux furent soudainement surpris par le chaton : il quitta le bras de son nouveau propriétaire pour sauter sur la tête de Ron, avant de finalement s'installer sur son épaule.

« Ronny, viens ici, murmura le Serpentard d'une voix douce tout en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir son chaton. »

Ron pâlit intérieurement, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non… Dire que sa propre mère l'appelait Ronny lorsqu'il était malade… un surnom qui l'avait pourchassé au moins jusqu'à ses 10 ans ! Et maintenant qu'il avait réussi convaincre sa fratrie de l'abandonner… bien que ceux-ci ne manquaient pas de l'utiliser, à l'occasion, pour l'énerver c'était Zabini qui s'y mettait.

« Ronny ! répéta Ron tout en caressant le chaton sur son épaule. »

Blaise évita son regard. Il avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne hier soir vu que c'était Weasley qui lui avait don-…refilé le chaton. Et puis Ronny, le chaton, avait tout de suite adoré son nom.

« Rend-moi mon chaton ! lança Blaise à Ron tout en essayant de récupérer Ronny. Mais es-tu bien sûr que ce chaton te déteste ?! »

Ron se figea. Comment pouvait-il rester crédible, alors même que le chaton venait frotter sa petite tête contre son cou ? Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Si tu ne veux pas du chaton, je le reprends » déclara-t-il à Blaise avant de prendre le chaton dans ses mains.

Le Serpentard reprit néanmoins Ronny de ses bras pour le serrer dans les siens, et jeta un regard mauvais à Ron afin de le convaincre rapidement d'abandonner cette idée.

« - Ah, et puis j'oubliais, il faut aussi qu'on choisisse la potion que nous devons préparer pour notre cours de potion, continua Ron, tout en continuant à marcher à côté de Blaise, afin de changer de sujet pour éviter de faire durer le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondit Blaise tout en marchant vers le parc. Je viens de recevoir un mot du professeur Snape. Il veut qu'on choisisse une potion qui, obligatoirement, a comme ingrédient principal une bouteille d'Amorasuria. Nous devons aussi faire quelques recherches sur la potion, du genre qui l'a inventée, rappeler des magiciens célèbres qui l'ont utilisée etc… Dans une semaine, nous devrons préparer cette potion devant lui.

-Tiens, tiens… Et comme par hasard, notre très cher professeur a pensé à vous, les verts, envoyer les énoncés de notre travail… Alors que nous, griffons, nous n'avons, bien sûr, rien reçu ! Vive le favoritisme ! maugréa Ron. »

Blaise haussa les épaules tout en gardant un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« - Bref, je pense que nous devrions nous rendre rapidement à la bibliothèque pour faire notre choix, ajouta le roux.

- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà choisi. Nous allons faire la potion d'Amorasurietta, je la connais plutôt bien, coupa Blaise tout en accélérant le pas. »

Serrant contre lui son chaton, il laissa son esprit divaguer… A peine avait-il prononcé le nom de la potion qu'il avait pensé à sa mère…

Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, Ron se plaça devant Blaise.

« - Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés la choisir ensemble, siffla Ron tout en foudroyant Blaise droit dans les yeux et il y remarqua une humidité, presque des larmes, et quand il vit ça, il s'adoucit sur le champ.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, lui cracha Blaise. Je dois acheter des affaires à Ronny, sa litière, un collier, un lit... Je n'ai pas du temps à perdre avec toi. »

Ron passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Décidément, plus il parlait avec Blaise, plus il le trouvait compliqué, et aussi… très intéressant…

« - Je viens avec toi, décréta le rouge et or. Comme ça tu me parleras de cette potion.

- D'accord… De toute façon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque nous devons faire ce fichu devoir ensemble, maugréa Blaise tout en évitant les yeux de Ron. »

Neville jura pour la énième fois : il venait de recevoir un mot de la part de son charmant professeur de potion, lui indiquant qu'il devait en plus relater l'histoire de la potion d'Amorasuriazzolato dans son exposé alors même, qu'avant ce billet, il ne savait même pas que cette potion existait. Snape avait en plus ajouté qu'il voulait que Neville lui remette le début de son devoir dès ce soir ! Détruisant ainsi par là un des rares jours sans travaille de Londubat ! D'accord, c'était lui qui avait créé les circonstances qui a donné lui à l'explosion, et du coup, à tous ces foutus cours de rattrapage… Il le haïssait, et pesta une nouvelle fois de lui contre son professeur alors qu'il était tout seul à sa table de travail à la bibliothèque… Par chance, il n'y avait personne à part Hermione et Nott. Celui-ci avait l'air d'ailleurs bien plus intéressé par le décolleté d'Hermione que parce ce qu'elle disait.

Neville regarda son devoir et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'en avait écrit que le titre... Mais bon c'était injuste car ce travail, il était censé le faire en binôme.

Il ramassa ses affaires. Oui, il allait bien le faire ce devoir, mais pas sans l'aide de son binôme.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, il croisa Malfoy et Harry, celui-ci trois livres sous son bras. Il articula « courage » à son ami, qui lui répondit en souriant, avant de reprendre son chemin.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'appartement du professeur Snape.**

Comme il en avait l'habitude chaque matin à cette heure, Severus était en train de s'entrainer dans sa salle d'entrainement privé. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser ramollir en temps de paix ! Il ne portait qu'un jogging noir et une serviette autour du cou, des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son torse, lorsqu' il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Il jura tout en ouvrant brusquement la porte de son appartement. Qui diable était l'imbécile qui osait le déranger à cette heure-ci? Il eut tout de suite sa réponse en voyant devant sa porte Neville Londubat, rougissant lorsqu'il vit la tenue de son affreux professeur qui n'était finalement pas si affreux que cela vu les magnifiques plaquettes de chocolat qu'il avait sur son torse…

_On en mangerait_, se dit le griffon avant de se gifler mentalement.

« - Que faites-vous là Monsieur Londubat ? demanda le sportif tout en observant les yeux de Neville parcourir son torse puis son ventre, il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ce qu'il voyait…

- Je suis venu travailler sur NOTRE exposé vu que c'est vous qui êtes mon binôme. Le directeur a eu la gentillesse de me dire où se trouver votre appartement, lui expliqua Neville tout en se faufilant dans l'appartement de son sexy enseignant.

- Et qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrée dans mes appartements ? siffla Severus en attrapant le bras de Neville.

- Vous, le jour où vous avez mis Ron, Harry et moi ensemble sachant bien ce qu'il allait arriver, lui répondit crânement Neville avant de dégager son bras et de s'installer sur un des fauteuils de l'appartement. »

Severus jura tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il n'allait quand même pas rester à moitié nu devant son élève…

Pendant ce temps, Neville observa l'appartement du professeur Snape. Les murs étaient de couleur vert, les meubles étaient d'un bois brun… L'ensemble était très classe mais tellement froid. Il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle, pas une seule plante ou de fleur.

« Je croyais pourtant vous avoir envoyé un mot sur la potion que nous allons faire, lança le plus âgé, tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à Neville. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas lire à votre âge ? Même de votre part, cela me surprendrait ! »

Londubat le foudroyait du regard. Jamais l'enseignant n'avait vu des yeux aussi expressifs_._

_Ils sont magnifique_, pensa-t-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Neville sourit tout en lui tendant un parchemin : son professeur voulait jouer, il allait donc jouer et à ses dépens.

Severus le prit et lu le nom de la potion. Il leva un de ses sourcils.

« - J'ai fait ma part à vous de faire la suite, lui expliqua son vis-à-vis tout en ramassant son sac. Il ne vous reste plus que quelques jours pour écrire le reste.

-C'est une blague, Monsieur Londubat, siffla Snape tout en se levant et faisant face à Neville. Vous n'avez mis que le titre. »

Neville sourit tout en s'approchant de son professeur, suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle de Severus sur son visage.

« - C'est à cause de vous et de votre jalousie qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation. Je vous conseille de faire cet exposé, sinon…

- Sinon, quoi ? cria Severus tout en tenant de se reculer, il sentait trop le corps chaud de Neville contre lui.

- Sinon je dirai au Directeur que vous refusez de m'aider et vu les événements récents, il me croira sur parole. Cela sera la parole du pauvre Neville contre celui du méchant professeur qui a mis la vie de ses élèves en danger à cause d'une stupide rivalité. »

Neville se dégagea et décampa à toute vitesse de l'appartement du professeur Snape.

Severus était au milieu de son salon tenant un papier dans sa main droite et le corps tremblant de colère et le pire de tout … de désir. Comment le timide Gryffondor était-il devenu un vil serpent ?! Depuis quand était-il cet homme désirable ?!

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Dans la chambre privée de Malfoy**

Harry entra en souriant dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, celle-ci était exactement telle qu'il l'avait imaginée ! Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie verte tandis que ses meubles étaient en bois et avaient été peints en noir. Il y avait un petit salon, un coin étude et un grand lit pouvant contenir sans aucun problème deux personnes. S'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon, Harry laissa trainer son regard sur le lit, tout en oubliant d'écouter Malfoy, qui continuait à déblatérer sur leur devoir. On devait sûrement bien y dormir, dans ce lit… Les draps qui le recouvraient étaient en soie d'un vert foncé qui ressemblait à l'insigne de la maison des Serpentards. Harry secoua la tête. Décidément, ses problèmes de sommeil l'obsédaient. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait pu dormir sans faire un cauchemar. La guerre l'avait traumatisé à vie. Et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas risquer de prendre des potions sans rêve, de peur d'en devenir complètement dépendant.

« - Potter, cria Malfoy, tout en le foudroyant du regard. Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer de te concentrer pendant plus de deux minutes ?

- Oui, lui répondit Harry, déjà lassé par les livres que Draco avait emprunté.

- Si tu veux essayer mon lit ne te gêne pas, dit sensuellement le prêfet avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Harry en rougissant avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

- Aux toilettes, lui répondit Draco en souriant tout en secouant la tête. »

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le mot de son parrain, cette nouvelle l'avait réjoui. Au moins maintenant il avait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Harry, et peut être que …

Le rouge et or continua de fixer le lit. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et il sentit le sommeil venir. Il s'endormit.

Revenant de la salle de bain, Draco resta figé lorsqu'il vit Harry dormir sur son fauteuil. D'abord tenté de le réveiller brutalement, il se ravisa et esquissa un sourire tendre lorsqu'il le vit dormir si paisiblement.

_On dirait un ange_, pensa-t-il.

Devait-il le réveiller, ou bien le laisser dormir ?

Il approcha ses doigts du visage fatigué du Gryffondor. Depuis quelques temps, il avait bien remarqué les poches sous les yeux d'Harry et son air fourbu. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et tout doucement il le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger. Potter devait effectivement être très fatigué vu qu'il ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'il le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Draco l'allongea délicatemen et le couvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il l'observa une dernière fois. Harry était magnifique avec sa peau légèrement mate qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, pour le moment fermés, et ses cheveux bruns. Il était aussi légèrement plus petit que lui… Bref, il était son parfait opposé. Lorsqu'il retira une mèche de ses cheveux se trouvant sur ses yeux, il remarqua que le griffon souriait dans son sommeil.

Mince ! Lui, Draco Malfoy, allait bientôt virer Poufsouffle s'il continuait à le regarder ainsi ! Rien que d'y penser, cela le fit frémir !

Draco s'éloigna du lit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Blaise lui avait confirmé qu'il avait choisi la potion d'Amorasurietta , son parrain, quant à lui, allait faire celle d'Amorasuriazzolato tandis que Théo allait s'attaquer à une Amorasurina. En fin de compte, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir entre la potion d'Amorassa et celle d'Amorazzolato. Jetant un regard du coin de son œil à Harry, qui était toujours profondément endormi, il se décida finalement pour la potion Amorassa et commença à se plonger dans les livres qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque, à la recherche de la moindre information concernant la mystérieuse potion qu'il avait choisi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci poure vos reviews ^^^^. Joyeux Noel à tous.**

**Merci à ma béta : YumenoYuki**

Chapitre 6

Ron souffla une seconde fois.

_Pourquoi ai-je voulue venir avec Zabini ?_ pensa-t-il tout en fixant attentivement Blaise qui discutait avec une vendeuse.

Il n'en pouvait plus, trop c'est trop. Il se dirigea vers eux.

« - Je crois que tu as en assez, dit-il tout en regardant tous les attirails que la vendeuse avait montré à Blaise. Tu crois vraiment que la boule de poile a besoin de trois différentes formes de souris pour jouer ou deux lits ?

- Un Zabini ne prend que le meilleur, répliqua Blaise tout en caressant son chaton. »

Ron leva les yeux aux ciels, puis son regard croisa celle de la vendeuse qui voulait dire laisse-moi arnaqué ton ami ou ne te mêle pas de cet affaire.

« Je peux vous proposer un collier pour votre chaton, fit la vendeuse d'une voix mielleuse. Celui-ci est fait en peau de crocodile ou celui fait avec des poussières de diamants. »

Ron secoua la tête. Blaise allait vraiment dépenser autant pour un simple collier. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

« Vu que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à avoir la boule de poile, fit Ron tout en caressant la tête du chaton. Je vais t'offrir le collier. »

Blaise allait répondre mais Ron leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Mais je connais une boutique qui vend un collier qui ira parfaitement à ton chaton. Vu que les Zabini ne prenaient que le meilleur. »

Blaise souleva un sourcil. Plus il côtoyait Ron, plus il l'intriguait.

« J'accepte, dit le serpentard tout en prenant son chaton dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers la vendeuse. Je prends le lit beige, la souris blanche et bleu. »

Vendeuse hocha la tête tout en fixant froidement Ron. Ron lui sourit. Ce n'est pas une simple arnaqueuse qui allait lui faire peur. Il avait survécu à une guerre !

Lorsque Blaise allait récupérer son sac, Ron lui prit.

« Tient bien ton chaton et moi, je prends tes achats, lança Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Blaise le suivi.

Harry s'étira tout en douceur. Dieu seul sait la dernière où il avait dormit aussi bien. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. C'est bizarre les murs de sa chambre son vert, pensa-t-il, puis il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas sa chambre.

« La belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillé, fit Draco tout souriant. »

Harry rougit.

« - Je…je…

-C'est bon, le coupa Draco tout en lui faisant le signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. On a un travail à faire. On a assez perdu du temps. »

Harry ravala sa colère. Le serpentard avait raison. C'est à cause de lui qu'il était en retard dans leur travail. Il hocha la tête tout en mettant ses chaussures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco.

_Je m'étais endormit sur le fauteuil de la chambre de Malefoy_, pensa Harry,_ donc c'est le vert qui m'a porté sur le lit et enlevé mes chaussures. Pourquoi a-t-il été si gentil avec moi ?_

« Je me suis permis de choisir la potion qu'on allait faire, expliqua Draco tout en lui donnant les notes qu'il avait prise sur cette mixture. Ce sera la potion Amorassa. »

Harry hocha la tête. Que ce soit cette potion ou une autre, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le rouge tant qu'il finissait vite ce devoir. Mais lorsqu'il lut les effets de cette potion, il se figea.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une drogue pour violer, cria Harry, mais t'es fou ! Il n'a que les serpentard qui ont l'esprit aussi mal tourné. Je refuse. »

Draco se pinça l'arrêt de son nez.

_Ne pas t'énerver, ne pas t'énerver. Ce n'est qu'un gryffondor impulsif_, se répéta Draco.

Il leva les yeux. Harry était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il s'énervait : ces joues étaient rouges et ces yeux avaient pris la couleur d'un vert foncé magnifique. Il fallait qu'il arrête Potter sinon il allait lui faire une syncope.

« Tu vas la fermer Potter, fit Draco tout en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son rouge qui avait voulue se dégager mais le blond s'était collé à lui tout en tenant ses mains dernières son dos. Si tu avais lu mes notes jusqu'à la fin, tu aurais vu que l'Amorassa n'est pas une drogue du viol. Elle permet seulement à deux personnes qui se désire déjà et qui éprouve des sentiments forts d'oublier tous leurs préjudices pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Si elles ne sont pas attiré l'une par l'autre ou si elles n'ont aucun sentiments l'une pour l'autre, la potion ne fonctionne pas. Tu comprends ? La potion ne forcera jamais les personnes qui boivent cette potion de faire quelques choses qu'elles ne veulent pas ! Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? »

Harry rougit non seulement par ce qu'il s'était ridiculisé mais surtout par ce qu'il sentait troublé par la proximité du corps de Draco avec le sien.

_Pourquoi suis-je si troublé de cette proximité_, se demanda-t-il.

« M'as-tu compris ? répéta Draco d'une voix rauque. »

Il fallait qu'il lâche son brun sinon il allait faire une connerie… par exemple le jeter sur son lit pour le… il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Il vit Harry hocher la tête. Draco souffla. Il lâcha Harry et un silence régna dans la chambre.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura Harry tout en rougissant. Je ne voul…

- C'est bon, le coupa Draco tout en rangeant ses affaires. Pour toi, je serai toujours un vil serpent qui essaye de manipuler les autres ou je ne sais quoi, il lui tendit des bouquins et ses notes, j'ai fait ma part du devoir. Je te laisse finir. On se voit dès que tu auras fini ta partie. »

Harry ouvra la bouche puis la ferma. Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire, ne pourrait calmer le vert. Il prit les bouquins et les notes. Il sortit de la chambre de Draco.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit Draco s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Quoi qu'il fasse, Harry le verra comme son ennemi, un vil serpent.

Il commençait à pleuvoir. Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Blaise. Celui-ci avait seulement mis un petit blouson qui soit était très beau mais nullement pratique vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Lui-même avait mis un manteau dont la doublure était faite de laine de mouton. Il était pratique et tenait chaud. S'il osait proposer son manteau au vert celui-ci allait surement lui jeter sort qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

En moins de deux minutes, un torrent tomba sur eux. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri.

« Suis-moi, fit Ron tout en enlevant son manteau et le plaça sur au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de Blaise. Il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

Blaise allait répliquer mais lorsqu'il vit un homme glisser sur le sol devant lui. Il préféra de se taire et suivit Ron.

Celui-ci l'amena dans une petite ruelle, puis devant un petit immeuble. Ron entra dans l'immeuble. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment. Il vit Ron ouvrir la porte d'un des appartements puis le roux le poussa à l'intérieur.

« C'est l'appartement de mes frères, Fred et George, expliqua Ron tout en mettant son manteau sur la table de la petite cuisine américaine. »

L'appartement était assez humble. Un peu trop rouge à son gout mais chaleureux.

« Lorsque j'ai envie d'oublier Poudlard. Je viens ici, continua Ron tout en poussa légèrement Blaise devant la cheminé de l'appartement. Mes frères ferment la cheminé lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là… et la pièce prend un certain temps à se réchauffer. »

Blaise hocha la tête tout en déposant son chaton sur le sol. Il s'approcha de la cheminé que Ron venait d'allumer avec un sort. Il vit sur celle-ci des photos représentant la famille de Ron. Ils étaient tous si souriante et heureux. Le serpent sentit un pincement au cœur, il envia Ron toute sa famille avait survécu à cette guerre et lui n'avait plus personne. Soudain il senti son chaton se frottait contre sa jambe. Non, il n'était plus seul. Il avait son chaton. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras mais devant son champ de vison apparu un pull bleu foncé.

« Change-toi, lança Ron. La pièce prend du temps pour se réchauffer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu vas attraper froid en restant comme ça. Je te rassure, ce sont mes propres vêtements. Je les laisse ici lorsque je reste ici. »

Blaise prit le pull et un jogging noir tout en le regardant de manière dégouté. Le rouge n'avait pas tort, il avait bien froid.

Il s'approcha du canapé se trouvant au salon et commença à se déshabiller tout en tournant le dos à Ron. Il ne vit pas le regard appréciateur de Ron sur son corps. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis quand il matait les mecs ?

Il commença à se changer à son tour.

Lorsque Blaise eut fini de s'habiller, il se tourna et se figea.

Sur le torse de Ron se trouvait des cicatrices qui allait du haut de son torse jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon qui était mis en valeur par des pectoraux. Blaise était hypnotisé par ses cicatrices, dans un état second. Il s'approcha et du bout de ses doigts il les effleura du haut vers le bas.

« La guerre laisse des cicatrices, murmura Ron d'une voix rauque tout en fixant les doigts de Blaise le caresser. »

_Arrête le, arrête le_, se répéta Ron mais il aimait sentir le contacte sur sa peau. Ron allait mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Blaise mais un « Miou » d'un petit chaton réveilla le vert qui se recula d'un bond.

« - Je suis désolé, fit Blaise tout en tournant le dos à Ron et prit son chaton dans ses bras. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ?!_ se demanda Blaise tout en s'installant sur l'extrémité du canapé.

Il avait caressé le rouge, il l'avait caressé.

« T'inquiète, fit Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je sais qu'elles sont impressionnantes. Tout le monde à des cicatrices de cette guerre, certaines visibles comme moi et d'autres invisibles comme toi allait finir Ron mais il se retient. »

Ron commença à préparer la spécialité Weasley, du chocolat chaud avec de la crème fraiche le tout se poudrer de poudré de cacao.

« Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu as choisi la potion d'Amorasurietta, lança Ron depuis la cuisine américaine. »

Il vit Blaise se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_Trop mignon_, pensa Ron en souriant.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a créé, commença Blaise. Elle voulait trouver son âme sœur, son vrai amour… Elle ne supportait plus tous ses hommes qui lui courrait après pour sa fortune ou sa beauté. C'est pour ça qu'elle a créé l'Amorasurietta. Lorsqu'on met quelques gouttes d'Amorasurietta sur soi. Elle dégage un parfum agréable pour notre âme sœur et le contraire pour les autres. Elle s'est rendu dans chaque réception, bal….après un an, lors d'une des réceptions organisé par les Nott, elle rencontra son âme sœur, mon père. Il était le seul homme dans la pièce qui avait pu approcher de ma mère. Il lui avait qu'il adorait son parfum et voulait acheter le même à sa mère. Pour ma mère s'était le coup de foudre. Ils marièrent quelques mois après, finit par dire Blaise tout en fixant et caressant son chaton. »

Ron hocha la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi Blaise voulait faire son devoir sur cette potion.

« Ok, tu t'occupes de la partie historique et les effets, moi je m'occupe de faire l'inventaire des personnes qui l'ont utilisée ?, fit Ron tout en apportant deux tasses de chocolats à Blaise. »

Celui-ci prit la tasse en murmurant un merci.


End file.
